


STAY PUT!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Hijacked, Derek is a Softie, Derek to the Rescue, Drowning, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hostage Situations, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Derek, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek handcuffs Stiles in his jeep for his own protection. What happens when a criminal hijacks the jeep with Stiles in it.





	STAY PUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! New one shot on Sterek! Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The second they stepped in the loft, Derek locked the door and pushed Stiles up against the wall with his body firmly pressed against him. Stiles let out a surprised gasp and found his wrists pinned by the older man "Derek what are you doing?" 

Derek growled at Stiles adding pressure on his wrists "Do you realise I could've lost you today?" his voice low and dangerous. Stiles instantly softened as he knew what Derek was talking about. Today he had been seconds away from kissing death's door if Derek hadn't come to his rescue

Derek felt his heart dropped to his stomach from the view. Stiles was laying unconscious on the ground with a new breed creature looming over him for an attack. He knew bringing an defenceless Stiles on a mission was a huge risk but the boy was adamant on tagging along. Derek ran like wildfire and pushed the creature off his lover. It didn't take more than five minutes for the wolf to end the creature's life. 

"I'm...I'm sorry Derek" Stiles knew how protective Derek was of him. He would've surely freaked out if the roles were reversed "He attacked me from behind" 

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Derek deepened his scowl and Stiles nodded "I promise to be more caref..." his words were cut off as Derek clamped down on his neck with his lips and started sucking with a bruising force. The wolf needed to feel this. He needed to make sure Stiles was with him, alive and safe. Stiles's breath came in short pants and felt his cock hardening through his jeans against Derek's legs. He titled his head back to give more room for Derek and fisted his hands "Derek" he whispered softly

Derek pulled back to see Stiles's pupils blown wide and mouth parted. He ran a hand on his lips "You're mine. No one will ever take you away from me" he slowly let go of Stiles's wrists

Stiles nodded "Only yours" he cupped Derek's face and pressed his lips. Derek easily picked Stiles up who wrapped his legs around his waist "I love you"

"I love you too" 

 

TWO DAYS LATER

Derek and Stiles were returning from their dinner when the werewolf received a call from Scott. He pressed the speaker and they heard Scott asking assistance in catching a loose demon "I'll be there. Let me first drop Stiles back home" said Derek

Stiles threw a strange look at Derek "The guy will escape if we go back home. I can come with you" 

Derek pressed his lips. Flashes of what happened two days back came flooding in his mind "No Stiles. You're not coming with us" 

"Derek" Scott called out "Stiles will be fine. You've to come soon before we loose him" Derek still looked unsure so Stiles reached out to him and placed his hand on his arm "I'll be fine"

Derek gave a reluctant nod "We're coming" he didn't know why but something felt off about the whole situation.

On reaching the abandoned gas station Derek saw Stiles was about to get off the jeep so he caught his arm "Where do you think you're going?" 

Stiles pointed at the station "There?" 

"Stay put" 

"What? No! I can help. I've my basebllall bat in the backseat"

"Stay put" Derek repeated firmly 

"I can take care of myself"

The werewolf glared "I knew this was going to happen so I've come prepared this time" Stiles frowned "Prepared? What do you mean?" he saw Derek pull something shiny from under his seat and within seconds he found himself handcuffed to the door handle 

Stiles's eyes widened as he pulled at the cuffs "Derek?" 

Derek smiled proudly

"What's this?"

"It's for your own safety"

"Ah....you might have placed the cuffs on the wrong guy" Stiles motioned towards the station

Derek shook his head 

"Derek this is not funn...wait.. are these our bedroom cuffs?" Stiles leaned down to take a good look 

Derek nodded

"I stole them...no wait.. borrowed these from my Dad! You know he's still searching for them"

"Hey I wasn't the one who wanted to be kinky in bed" Derek pointed a finger on him and Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "Oh my God! Derek unlock these now" 

"Stay put!" Derek ordered 

"What?"

"Scott's already in. I'll be back soon" Derek didn't wait for Stiles to reply and walked out of the jeep. Stiles sighed and sunk further into his seat "I should've never stolen these cuffs" he muttered

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Stiles got bored sitting alone in the jeep. He was little mad at Derek for locking him in the damn jeep. His eyes was starting to droop close when he heard loud noise coming from the station. He straightened himself and kept a close look at the entrance and saw a dark figure come flying through the glass door and rolled on the ground

"Ouch" Stiles winced "That must've hurt" he saw Scott and Derek come out of the station in their wolf form but the man was already up and was now charging towards them. 

Suddenly the door to the driver's side flung open and a man jumped in the jeep. Stiles looked at the intruder who was most probably in his mid thirties, wore dirty clothes, had a bushy beard and a long scar on his left cheek. He had seen the man somewhere but couldn't remember where "Ah.. excuse me. I don't want to sound rude but..you're in my jeep" Stiles's felt a tight knot in his stomach when the man pointed a gun at him and smiled showing his uneven teeth "And now it's mine" 

The man, Marcos narrowed his eyes at Stiles and saw the cuffs "Perfect" he quickly hot wired the jeep and Stiles's heart skipped a beat. He desperately looked at Derek for help but was shocked when he couldn't see him anywhere "Look Mr..." 

"Marcos" the man said and the engine came to life. He pushed the gear and did sharp left turn 

"Marcos..right...umm...if you could also pick my lock then I'd be out of hair. You really don't want me" 

Marcos scoffed "I don't think so" he pressed on the gas pedal and at the same moment Stiles saw from the side mirror, Derek and Scott were running behind the jeep but it was too late. Marcos increased the speed and all Stiles could do was mutter "I stayed put Derek" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Scott came back after taking care of demon. They were few feet away from Stiles's jeep when Derek's eyes went wide with shock. Was that gun aimed at Stiles? His Stiles? The wolf fisted his hands and at same time Scott noticed the stranger who pointed a gun at Stiles "Derek" he called out in fear

Derek heard the engine come to life and he made a run towards the jeep "Stiles!" Scott followed him but were seconds late as the jeep disappeared into the darkness. 

Derek and Scott skidded to a stop and panted heavily "What the hell just happened? Who was he and why did he have a gun on Stiles" asked Scott

"Get your bike. Now!" Derek barked. He didn't have time to guess who the man was and frankly speaking he didn't care. His priority was Stiles. He needed to get to him as soon as possible.

Scott nodded and ran to get his bike. Derek eyed at the direction where he last saw the boy "Please be safe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked looking at the highway. Marcos grinned "What's the hurry kid? Relax and enjoy your ride"

"I don't feel like going for a ride. You can pull over anytime you want" Stiles smiled nervously

"Nice try kid. Now...not that I'm complaining but how the hell did you get handcuffed?" Stiles rolled his eyes "My boyfriend is bit kinky"

Marcos laughed "I guess so. Too bad it's going to be death of you" Stiles felt fear rise in him and then suddenly he remembered who the man was. Stiles had seen his picture at the station under most wanted dead or alive criminal section. Cold shivers ran under his skin and he twisted his hands to get rid of the cuffs but his efforts were in vain. He heard loud rumble from behind and saw Derek was following them. Stiles sighed in relief. Derek will soon get him free from this hijacker and a kidnapper. 

Apparently Marcos too saw a bike following him. He tried to speed up but the bike was still at his tail. Guessing the guy might be a cop, he decided to fire at Derek. Stiles saw this yelled out a loud 'No' and raised his leg. He gave a hard kick at Marcos's thigh and was glad he missed the shot

Marcos growled and turned his attention on Stiles. The boy kept kicking and thrashing with his body. It was proving very difficult for Marcos to get control on the wheels. Suddenly a bullet rang bouncing around the jeep. Stiles felt something sting the left side of his head and then Marcos dropped to his side. His hand knocked the jeep in drive as his foot pressed on the gas pedal

Stiles's eyes widened when he realised that he not only killed the guy but himself as well "Derek" was the last word on his lips as the car swirled to it's right, crashed on the pavement and drop down 50 feet into the ocean.

Derek wasn't far behind when the scene of Stiles's jeep unfold infront of his eyes. He cursed loudly and sped up to the edge of the pavement. On seeing the trunk of the jeep sinking down in the water, the two werewolfs didn't waste any time and jumped into the ocean. 

On the way down Stiles hit head on the side of the door. His head throbbed and vision blurred as the cold water started rushing in the jeep from all sides. He gasped at the sensation, eyes going wide with fear and he again struggled to get free. Within seconds he found himself fully submerged in the water. He tried hard to stay awake but failed. Few bubbles left his mouth before his body gave up and Stiles closed his eyes.

Derek swam as fast as he could with Scott following him close behind. He was glad the jeep didn't go deep down. Derek reached at Stiles's side wrenched the door open with his wolf strength only to have the boy fall into his arms as Stiles's hand was still handcuffed to the door. He pulled the keys out from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. He shared a look with Scott who nodded in response. 

Scott swam inside and pulled Marcos out of the jeep. Derek then held Stiles close to him keeping a tight grip around his chest and swam back to surface. He gasped taking huge gulps of air and tried to keep Stiles's head above the water. He saw Stiles's lips were turning blue which send alarms to his body. Derek pushed himself further and finally made it out of the water

Derek laid Stiles on the ground and knelt down to check if he was breathing "Stiles! Wake up!" he laced his fingers and rested on Stiles's chest. Derek counted till five, tilted Stiles's head and blew two quick breaths "Stiles please....breathe!" 

Scott dropped the man on the ground who was already dead. He hovered over his friend with anxious eyes "C'mon Stiles" 

Derek went for the second time. His eyes shining with tears "You can't leave me dammit! STILES!" 

Suddenly Stiles coughed, pouring water from his mouth. Relief cursed through his body and Derek quickly turned Stiles to his side and patted lightly on his back "Easy. You're good" 

Scott ran a hand on his face and smiled. Stiles shivered when he was done puking water His head and body was hurting badly. Before he could collect his bearings, the boy found himself wrapped in strong arms. He smiled into the broad chest as familiar sound of heartbeats reached his ears "Derek" 

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I almost lost you because of my silly decision" 

"What silly decision?" asked Scott

Stiles pulled back to look at his friend "Derek thought it was good idea to keep me safe by cuffing me to the door" 

"You did what!?" Scott raised his voice

Derek huffed out a breath "I was just trying to keep him safe" Scott waved his hand at Stiles "Does he look safe to you. You almost killed him!" 

"Hey! Don't yell at my boyfriend. I know sometimes he thinks from his knees but I still love him" Stiles sat up straight rubbing his burning chest. He looked up at Derek who smiled at him.

"Who the hell was this guy?" Scott pointed at the dead man

"Wanted dead or alive. I saw his picture at Dad's station. I just happen to be wrong place at the wrong time kinda situation" said Stiles and Derek helped him get up

"We need to call your Dad" said Scott

Stiles shook his head "Not we. Derek is going to call my Dad" 

"What? Why me?"

"I'm not going to tell him I stole his handcuffs. You are!" Stiles smiled broadly

"Stiles" 

"You always want to protect me right. Then you've to protect me from my Dad. That's what boyfriends do for each other" 

"Stiles"

"C'mon Scott. Give me a ride back home. My boyfriend is going to be late tonight" Stiles caught Scott's arm and started walking

"Stiles" 

"Good luck with my Dad. Say I miss him" 

"Stiles" 

"I'll be waiting for you babe" 

"STILES!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
